


Coffee Time

by kitsunehanyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is depressed, will Steve manage to cheer him up? Drabble, slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RougeRanthal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeRanthal/gifts).



> Hello! This is a drabble for my dear non blood related sister, garrettnorigton (skrmbss on FF). Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: do not own the characters
> 
> P.S I noticed i posted this twice. Sorry!

Tony was sitting at his favorite coffee shop, Calming Scent, staring at the coffee he was nursing as if it held all the mysteries of the world in it. Tony had just realized a few days ago that he had fallen in love with his partner, Steve Rodgers. The man who hated him and everything he represented. The man who couldn't see behind his playboy façade.

"Mr. Stark? You look troubled. Maybe I can help you?" His usual waiter, a twenty year old boy named Frederic asked. "Oh Fred, I doubt you can help me I did something stupid, really stupid." "I doubt it is as stupid as you believe Mr. Stark. Maybe you just need someone to help you." Tony looked at him with dead eyes. "I have let the one person I finally managed to love hate me. He believes I am a playboy who has too much time and money in his hands." Tony turned back to staring at his coffee, trying to hide his pain.

"If you mean Captain America, I doubt this is true. I don't believe that he hates you after all, you don't save someone disregarding the danger to your own life. And you don't look as if you have run a marathon because you have been trying to find him."

At the last sentence, Tony looked at Fred confused, only for his eyes to widen when he noticed a panting Steve Rodgers staring at him from the entrance to the café. "Steve." Tony breathed and the man in question started walking towards them. Frederick stood up smiling, knowing that his favorite costumer would now stop brooding.

Steve sat at the opposite side of Tony and glared at him. "Do you know" he started in a dangerous low voice "how it feels when your partner disappears for days, and his AI tells you that he looked as if someone had killed his most important person?" Tony flinched but didn't answer, instead he looked away.

"Tony you worried me like hell. What happened to you? Why do you look so sad?" Tony felt tears well in his eyes and couldn't look at Steve nor answer him. But Steve did get an answer, from Frederick. "He is in love with you but believes you hate him." Tony turned his head to glare at Frederick but that was the opening Steve needed. Grabbing his partner's head, he forced his lips on him.

Tony froze, his eyes wide open with unshed tears. Slowly, Steve felt him relax. "Tony you idiot. I love you. There's no way anyone could hate you, you idiot." Tony looked at Steve and the tears finally escaped his eyes. Steve took Tony in his arms and shushed him. Everything would be fine now. Tony knew that he didn't lose the one person he fell in love with. His eyes started shining again. Now, with Steve by his side, nothing could touch him.


End file.
